Cross My Heart and Hope You Die
by Radmila Raznatovic
Summary: My name is Momoko Akatsutsumi, I'm currently being held captive by the Rowdyruffs. They were always evil, but they seem different now, almost demonic. T for swears and possibly violence. Blood warning, OC WARNING! The usual pairings, OCs don't get any love.
1. Character Information

**Radmila Raznatovic: Alright, guess who's ready? I AM! I was about to go to sleep when I came up with this add on. Guess who didn't sleep enough last night? Anyway, here's some things you need to know:**

* * *

Name: Momoko Akatsutsumi  
Age: 14  
Sex: YES! JK, female  
Nicknames: Momo, Blossom  
Hair: red/orange  
Eyes: Pink  
Skin: Peach  
Other information: Oldest of the girls

Name: Miyako Gotokuji  
Age: 13 (almost 14)  
Sex: Female  
Nicknames: Mimi, Bubbles  
Hair: Blonde  
Eyes: Blue  
Skin: Peach  
Other information: Her American counterpart with the squeaky voice, Bubbles, is voiced by the same vocal actress Ben from Ben 10, Dil on Rugrats, and Raven (the goth) on Teen Titans

Name: Kaoru Matsubara  
Age: 14  
Sex: Female  
Nicknames: Ru, Buttercup  
Hair: Black  
Eyes: Green  
Skin: Peach  
Other information: Has two brothers, Dai (older) and Shou (younger)

Name: Kenta Tsukiyama (This name will rarely be used to prevent confusion)  
Age: 14  
Sex: Male  
Nicknames: Butch  
Hair: Black  
Eyes: Green  
Skin: Peach  
Other information: Is the son of Mojo Tsukiyama, mother unknown.

Name: Masahiro Tsukiyama (This name will rarely be used to prevent confusion)  
Age: 13 (almost 14)  
Sex: Male  
Nicknames: Boomer  
Hair: Blond  
Eyes: Blue  
Skin: Peach

Name: Masayoshi Tsukiyama (This name will rarely be used to prevent confusion)  
Age: 14  
Sex: Male  
Nicknames: Brick  
Hair: Red, orange  
Eyes: Red  
Skin: Peach

Name: Tanya Matsubara  
Age: 14  
Sex: Female  
Nicknames: Taiyo, Butterfly, Beast  
Hair: Brown  
Eyes: Brown  
Skin: Peach  
Other information: Belongs to Tophfaith, who is awesome

Name: Vanessa Lynn Roth  
Age: 14  
Sex: Female  
Nicknames: Falcon, Nessa  
Hair: Purple  
Eyes: Cerulean  
Skin: Pale, very pale  
Other information: Belongs to madienofthemoonlight17, who is also awesome

Name: Winter Aria  
Age: 14  
Sex: Female  
Nicknames: None, no one dares to give her one  
Hair: Black with blue streak  
Eyes: Emerald  
Skin: Pale  
Other information: Belongs to SnowyWinterGirlForever. She's a... I don't know how to put this, but, torturer

Name: Ashley  
Age: 14  
Sex: Female  
Nicknames: Ash  
Hair: Brown  
Eyes: Brown  
Skin: Peach  
Other information: Belongs to HyperSugarOtaku, part demon, has wings because we said so

Name: Nexa  
Age: 14  
Sex: Female  
Nicknames: None  
Hair: Black  
Eyes: Brown  
Skin: Peach  
Other information: Belongs to crown172

Name: Aurora Borealis  
Age: 21  
Sex: Female  
Nicknames: Aura  
Hair: Black  
Eyes: Black  
Skin: Pale  
Other information: MINE!

Name: Sita  
Age: 5000+ (at death)  
Sex: Female  
Hair: Blonde  
Eyes: Blue  
Skin: Pale  
Other Information: Vampire

Name: Yaksha  
Age: 5000+  
Sex: Male  
Hair: Black  
Eyes: Ice blue  
Skin: Pale  
Other information: demon, vampire, you know the drill

Name: Trigon  
Age: Unknown, but believed to be 1,000,000+  
Sex: Demons don't have genders... alright, male  
Hair: white  
Eyes: 4, red  
Skin: Red  
Other information: He's a jerk, and he's the father of Raven and Falcon

Name: Kare (Him)  
Age: 250+  
Sex: Male  
Hair: I think he's bald... he wears a hat  
Eyes: Green  
Skin: Red  
Other information: He wants to kill everyone, like Trigon.

Name: Damon  
Age: 16  
Sex: Male  
Hair: Black  
Eyes: Brown  
Skin: Pale  
Other information: Minor character, and he's mine too.

* * *

**Radmila Raznatovic: I think that's a lot, so I'll stop so I don't mess you all up, but I think that's it.**

**Taiyo: Good idea...**

**Rad Raz: Thanks... Review, follow and favorite once the next chapter is up! AND NO MEAN REVIEWS OR I KICK YOUR ASS! Also, Happy Hanukah, Happy Kwanzaa, and Merry Christmas. If you don't celebrate any of these, have a great day anyway!**


	2. Prologue: Chapter 1: Property

**Radmila Raznatovic: Zdravo! Sorry I haven't written in a while. Well, for those of you who aren't familiar with me, I've written a story called 'Cross My Heart and Hope You Die', and I've decided to rewrite it. For those of you who are familiar with me, I wouldn't skip any chapters. I've added many new chapters. Including this one. Sorry! But I've finally pulled myself together. Title might change. Anyway, here goes nothing.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z! in any way, shape, or form. I don't own Tanya either, she belongs to Tophfaith.**

* * *

**Chapter One: How I Got Here**

I ran away from there as fast as I could. I couldn't stand Dai anymore. I passed a highway, a park, and finally reached a forest. I plopped down next to a tree, gasping for air. Then I felt something cold on my face. I looked up to see a wolf. He was grey, black, and white. I reached out to pet him, and as I did, he pressed his head harder into my hand until I scratched his ears. He gently grabbed me by me tank top. I then realized how inappropriate my clothes were. Also, by inappropriate, I don't mean that I looked like a stripper, I mean that I looked like I thought I was in the Sahara. I had just woken up when Mom sent Dai in. I had slept in a tank top and short shorts because the heater was on. I looked around at the snow surrounding me, realizing how foolish I'd been. It was December. The wolf led me away to a cave. My family was in Alaska for my father's job. He was a pro wrestler, and he had to travel sometimes for his job. Well, I went with the wolf into the cave. There was a big pile of cotton in the corner and a pit in the center. He ripped off a small piece and put it in the pit. It instantly caught fire, leading to the leaves, to the paper, and to the logs. I had my hands by the fire when he dropped a jacket at my feet. I looked over at the pile of cotton, wondering why it had dwindled so greatly.

_**Eight years later...**_

I had stayed with the wolf for eight years until he passed away. I buried him in the forest at the place we'd met. I was convinced that there was something magical about that wolf. I was walking through the woods when I heard a voice. It was low, scary. I walked a bit faster. A bit faster. A bit faster. A lot faster. Eventually I was running as fast as my legs would allow. I was barefoot, and the snow stung against my feet. The voice followed. I tripped over a tree root. Scrambling to get up, I half got up half crawled. Eventually I was led to a cliff. I didn't notice it until it was too late. I closed my eyes and– nothing. A warm hand was wrapped around my wrist. I slowly opened my eyes and looked up. Green eyes met with mine. Jet black hair fell in front of them. He slowly reached for my other hand and pulled me up. I looked at him for a while until he spoke.

"You're hurt." He said solemnly. I looked down at my legs and feet. They were covered in gashes and had multiple pieces of debris in them. Rocks, thorns, dirt, and blood were all to be seen on them. He picked me up bridal style just before I passed out from exhaustion.

**_Later_...**

I woke up in an old warehouse with boarded up windows and no doors, just doorways. I slowly sat up, dealing with the pain. I opened my eyes a second time, and then I saw him. He was leaning against a wall, head down, arms crossed. I pulled the blanket off of my legs and saw that they were cleaned up. The cuts must have been pretty deep considering that I was covered in the blood. I forgot about my feet and got up faster than I should have, because as soon as I got up I fell and hit my head on the coffee table. The boy ran up to me and checked my head.

"You're just a magnet for trouble..." he mumbled.

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"Helping me. Where are we?"

"Tokyo." I didn't respond with words, but with a laugh instead.

"No, seriously?"

"Okay, Arakawa, Tokyo Prefecture, Japan." I rolled my eyes before I realized he was serious.

"How'd I get here?"

"Don't worry about that, you're here."

"Thanks again."

"No problem." Wait...did he want anything for what he did? He responded as if he'd read my mind.

"You work for me now."

"Wha–?"

"You heard me."

_**A Month Later...**_

I changed my name from an American name to a Japanese name. Tanya Matsubara to Taiyo Matsubara. I looked in the mirror the day it was a legal change. I saw a thirteen year old girl. I stared into my own brown eyes, noticing a red tint. My brown hair was a mess, and my peach skin had a scar by my eye. My name is Taiyo Matsubara, and this is how I got tangled up in this mess.

* * *

**Radmila Raznatovic: You thought it was Kaoru? Didn't you? That ending surprised you didn't it?**

**Taiyo: My life seems so fucked up...**

**Radmila Raznatovic: This story will be fucked up...IN A GOOD WAY!**

**Taiyo: What happens next Rad Raz?**

**Next time... **

**Narrator: Let's take a peek into Falcon's past!**

**Taiyo: All this and much more in the next chapter! Also, I belong to Tophfaith, not this lunatic!**

**Rad Raz: It's true. Don't sue me Tophfaith. Check out her profile, she's awesome. Hey, why don't you check out Madienofthemoonlight17's profile, too? Do it. Readers STARVE for feedback, so review, favorite and follow! NO MEAN REVIEWS OR I KICK YOUR ASS! Also, Happy Hanukkah, Happy Kwanzaa, Merry Christmas, and Happy New Year. And if you don't celebrate any of these, have great day anyway! **


	3. Prologue: Chapter 2: To the Dark Side

**Radmila Raznatovic: I'm on a roll bitches! I had this sudden urge to write in Science, so I did, but then my teacher made me grade papers, so that pissed me off. Fuck my life. _Anyways..._Chubby (that's me) got an A+ in swimming, so I'm celebrating by writing a story like a sexy mofo. **

**Tanya: Your writing looks SO professional.**

**Radmila Raznatovic: Whatever, I want to be a veterinarian, this is just a part time job with a shitty pay. On with the story! Take the spotlight Vanessa!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z! or Teen Titans in any way, shape, or form.**

* * *

_**Last Time...**_

"_No problem." Wait...did he want anything for what he did? He responded as if he'd read my mind._

"_You work for me now."_

"_Wha–?"_

"_You heard me."_

_**A Month Later...**_

_I changed my name from an American name to a Japanese name. Tanya Matsubara to Taiyo Matsubara. I looked in the mirror the day it was a legal change. I saw a thirteen year old girl. I stared into my own brown eyes, noticing a red tint. My brown hair was a mess, and my peach skin had a scar by my eye. My name is Taiyo Matsubara, and this is how I got tangled up in this mess._

* * *

**Chapter 2: To the Dark Side**

I tossed the black and yellow communicator onto my bed, watching as it bounced off and onto the floor. As I walked over to pick it up, I heard a voice.

"Nessie? It's time." It was dark and low, speaking in a slow manner as if I was three. I clasped my cloak around myself and walked. I grabbed the money I'd saved up and put it into the pocket of my black sweatpants. I didn't go for the blue miniskirt because it was winter, and I really didn't want to stand out in the night. My bedroom door opened with a _swish_ as I reached it. I looked behind me to see nothing. I kept looking around myself out of fear. I couldn't let the others know. When I got outside, I transported myself to the rundown warehouse. I knocked on the door, but the board fell down. I heard a voice invite me in. When I walked in, a sack was dropped at my feet.

"I've held my part of the bargain, demon. You hold yours." It was Masayoshi. (Brick)

"Keep your shirt on, Tsukiyama, damn. Here's the freaking money." Calling him by his last name angered him.

"That won't be necessary. I want more. Much more."

"Like what?" I'd do anything for what was in that sack.

"You. You work for me, and I'll give your sister the precious jewel." What?

"What? You're serious?"

"Do I joke, Roth?" I hesitated, but eventually agreed. In the end it'd be worth it.

"Good girl. You'll do well..." With that he made his way out. "You can go back one more time, but I expect you back by midnight. You have an hour. I quickly grabbed the sack and ran outside, going back to the Tower. When I arrived, I levitated up the stairs. I was then in front of a room with violet lettering. _Raven_. I entered to find her in a dreamless sleep. I lightly held her hand for a moment before grabbing the amethyst. It was in the shape of a crescent moon. It reflected who she was: dark, mysterious, and misunderstood, yet beautiful. I put it around her neck before whispering in her ear.

"Keep the team together while I'm gone." I then walked to another room. There were sheets and blanket strewn across the room. I walked over to the bunk beds. There was a green boy in one of the bunks, the bottom one. Garfield. I sat on the edge of the bed, causing him to stir. He opened my eyes and called my name in confusion.

"I need you to do something for me."

"Sure, anything." He was half asleep, so I could only hope he'd remember.

"Keep my sister safe. Don't let her get hurt, again"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?" He trailed off. When I was sure he was asleep, I loudly whispered through clenched teeth.

"If you ever hurt her I'll come back here, beat the shit out of you, and bury you where no one will find you."

"Sure thing Nessa." He was still awake, but just barely. With this I made my way out of the tower. When I got back to Masayoshi's I heard one small phrase.

"Your name, change it." I couldn't be found.

"Falcon"

_**A Month Later**_

Cerulean eyes stared back in the mirror, partially covered by violet strands. Blue eyeshadow covered ash skin. I have no regrets. That gem was important to me. Now my sister can feel. That's all I want for her. I won't let her through the mind link we share in Nevermore and Forevermore. I've vowed to serve a dark master, to obey him. But if she's happy, then I could never be upset. I'm The Falcon, and I've turned to the dark side. And I have absolutely no regrets.

* * *

**Radmila Raznatovic: Falcon isn't mine, she belongs to MadienoftheMoonlight17. You should still read her stories. Two chapters down, a hell of a lot more to go. Follow, favorite and review! AND NO MEAN REVIEWS OR I KICK YOUR ASS! Review, or I might not upload as fast as I am.**


	4. Prologue: Chapter 3: Hair Dye and Belts

**Radmila Raznatovic: Alright! I'm ready for this shit! I have my plan, I have my ideas, I'm ready. But I still don't have an outline for this fic, I should probably do that. This is funny: I was writing this chapter at school (I usually finish first) and a kid was reading over my shoulder. It was titled Aria, and there's a girl, Aira in my class. He though I was writing about her. He probably thinks I have some weird lesbian crush. (not that I have anything against homosexuality) **

**Winter: That's what you get for not writing putting me in the first chapter. *pulls out spike ball***

**Rad Raz: SHIT! Falcon, do the disclaimer!**

* * *

**Falcon: Radmila Raznatovic does not own me, Winter Aria, Demashitaa! (Radmila: USE THE JAPANESE ACCENT!) Powerpuff Girls Z! Or Teen Titans in any way, shape, or form.**

**Rad Raz: No Japanese accent?**

**Falcon: No Japanese accent.**

**Rad Raz: God damn it~!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Hair Dye and Belts**

I was just sitting there, brushing my now black hair after a shower. I smiled as I picked up the hair bleach solution. I set it in my lap and separated a piece of my hair in the front from the rest. I put it in (GET YOUR MIND OUT OF THE GUTTERS!) and covered it with foil to avoid bleaching any other part. I planned to dye it blue. I then heard the glass door to the balcony open. As I went to shut it, a painting fell off of the wall. 'Starry Night', by Vincent van Gogh. I repositioned the painting when a glass of water broke in midair. I reached for the whip and baseball bat on top of my wardrobe. The strange events stopped. I grabbed the bleach stuff and my laptop and laid on my bed. I finished bleaching my hair and had blue dye in when I felt hot breath on my neck. Reaching for the bat, I saw blond hair. I swung the bat to hit the intruder and to my shock, he caught it.

"Masahiro. What might you want?" Why _was_ he here? What could he possibly want with me?

"I need you to do me a little..._favor_."

"What _kind _of, _favor? _And can it wait? I'm a bit busy._" _I said gesturing to my hair.

"Take all the time you want. Meet me at the park at 11:45 though." I had an hour. I nodded my head and with that he was gone. I finished my makeup and hair and with that I went to our meeting place. I was 15 minutes late...

* * *

_**That Night...**_

"Winter, _Winter?! _Vanity is useless and beauty is _vain, but_–"

"_Don't _lecture me." He flinched, then smiled.

"About that favor..."

* * *

**3:00 AM**

3:00 am. Devil's hour. When the barrier between the living and the dead, Earth and Hell, is thinnest. I slipped on black pants, a black shirt, and black shoes. I glanced down at the map he'd given me. The first destination: a two story house on Maple Street. No prob. I phased through the door and walked up to the second story. A door that read 'Momoko' was found there. The open door revealed a clean room with a grey belt with a pink circle resting on the nightstand. I grabbed it and walked away. No problem, like I said. I went to an apartment, a large house, and two one-story houses. I had a black one, a pink one, a blue one, a green one, and an orange one. I picked them all up and brought them to Masahiro. He looked at me in satisfaction. He opened them up one by one.

"They'll short circuit by next month." He said with a smile.

"Cool, you ruined five girls' cell phones. You're such a badass." I said in a duh tone. He made me return them to their proper places. When I got back he grabbed me by the throat and held me against a wall. He whispered in my ear.

"You're mine now."

* * *

_**Now...**_

So as I pace, back and forth, it dawns on me. Those must've been what gives the girls their powers. I helped him do something worse than I'd thought. My name is Winter Aria, and I'm part of the reason they've succeeded.

* * *

**Radmila Raznatovic: This should be called, "Hair Dying for Dummies!". Okay, I have more rolls than the bakery! (Translation: I'm on a roll! A LOT!)**


	5. Prologue: Chapter 4: Revenge and Priests

**Radmila Raznatovic: A week ago I realized how short life can be. At 1:41, I went to homeroom and my teacher told us about Sandy Hook Elementary. For those of you who don't know (you probably don't live in America if that's the case) a man went to a school, lined up kids, and shot. He shot six adults and eighteen kids, then himself. Personally, I wish the scumbag was alive so they could torture him to death. Like the president said, 'Graduations, birthdays, weddings, kids of their own,' they're all gone now. They had so much ahead of them. I know I sound like I'm taking this from the news, but what else is there to say? I was too young to understand the 9/11 terrorist attacks in 2001, but this was probably how it felt. I really wish those kids at least wouldn't have had to understand what was going on, that their friends aren't coming back...**

**BB: Alright, get on with the story before you make people cry.**

**Radmila Raznatovic: I'll start when I'm not crying anymore.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Quote of the day:'Life is too short, so take the time and appreciate.' –Nick Jonas**

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Revenge and Priests (Note: this is a non-religious chapter)**_

I put my hand to her face. It was still a bit warm. She was pale and motionless, all of the color drained from her. She was like a porcelain doll. I heard her mother's screams behind me. It killed her inside to see her only child –dead. I walked out to see the village gathered around a man. He was wearing a circle with an upside down star. My village viewed that as an anti-religious symbol. A Satanist. He announced that we must put the spirit of a yakshini, a demon, inside flesh to fight the demon he had sent to us. Most of the village agreed. Confused? Well, let me explain. The village had been overpowered by a disease that had wiped out at least 75% of us. We went from ten thousand people to less than two thousand in less than a month. We believed this to be a curse, but I wasn't buying it. Shit happens, right?

Well, he decided to use my friend's body. She was raped, and this was a long time ago, so she couldn't abort it. That night my father and five other men went with the priest. They lit a fire in the dark and laid her on a wood plank supported by two tree stumps. She looked like she was in a casket. The priest chanted some strange words when she sat up and slowly turned to face him with a smile on her face. She walked over to the priest, still smiling. He then smiled back, pleased with his work. Her face then contorted into one of anger. She went behind hiim, grabbed him by the shoulders, and kicked his back. When he fell, she grabbed his face and slammed it into the ground. It pleased me to see him dead, but to be so brutally beaten, that was different. She threw him into the fire. She then did the same to three othe men, sparing my dad. He grabbed a thick stick and knocked her in the back of the head with it. She smiled and fell over dead. We all then saw her stomach move.

"It's alive!"

"Get it out!"

"It's cursed! Kill it!"

I said the last words. My father tried to explain the value of life and crap, but he didn't listen to me. He got the baby out and made me name it. I named it demon, Yaksha. Years later he and my father went out to hunt. Yaksha came back to the village screaming that he'd bee eaten, but I saw the blood on his hands. He'd killed him. Twenty five years later I was married and had a child. We were all sleeping when I heard the window open. I got up, careful not to wake my husband and daughter. When I reached the window, a hand grabbed me by the throat and pulled me through. I could taste the metallic blood coming up my throat.

"Sita."

"Yaksha."

"What, you're not happy to see your favorite cousin?"

"My aunt adopted you, you grew in my friend's stomach because of a weirdo, and you killed the man that brought you into the world, and you think I like you at all?"

"Anyway..." He was straightforward. "Come with me or I'll kill them."

It was too obvious what he meant. I agreed. That was five thousand years ago. I had three boys, Kenta, Masahiro, and Masayoshi, help me get rid of him. When we thought he was gone, he came back and killed me. Yes, I'm dead, and now I can only hope that they can get rid of him without me. My name is Sita, and I was once an innocent seven year old, part of an ancient Indian tribe. I died as a cold-hearted killer.

* * *

**Radmila Raznatovic: DAAAYYYYUUUUMMM! Alright, that was overly-dramatic. Anyway, I'm skipping Ashley and Nexa 'cause I'm a bitch and it's my story, but they're still in here. I'm going to Yaksha and then starting the actual story part of the story. ZBOGOM~! Review, favorite and follow! Six reviews for the next chapter. SIX REVIEWS! AND NO MEAN REVIEWS OR I TRACK YOU DOWN AND KICK YOUR ASS SO HARD YOU LIKE IT!**

**Ashley and Nexa: Y u no make chapters for us?**

**Rad Raz: CUZ I'M A LAZY BITCH! HA!**


	6. Part 1:The Beginning Chapter 1:The Jewel

**Radmila Raznatovic: I put this up in 2013, now you can say, 'We have wanted this chapter since last year!' and I can laugh and laugh and slack off more. **

**Momoko: You are so lazy...**

**Radmila Raznatovic: Yeah, well you eat too much cake and deserve to be fat. But no, I get fat, not you.**

**Question of the Day: Don't you hate those super-skinny people who eat like hogs and don't gain any weight? I'm not one of them, so they irritate me...When I try that crap, I gain like, 23452 pounds from each freaking bite. -.- Also, screw Yaksha, I'm starting. Yeah, I know the whole RRBZ go to school, meet PPGZ, fall in love, die like happy motherfuckers is old, but I need to use it for now. Don't worry, it's not as predictable as most are. I hope...**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DEMASHITAA! POWERPUFF GIRLS Z! IN ANY WAY, SHAPE OR FORM! I TAKE NO CREDIT FOR FALCON, NEXA, OR ASHLEY!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Jewel **

**Note: Chapters before this were a prologue type of deal.**

**Notice: I made my own cover for this story. Please notice it. Thank you for noticing this notice.**

"Alright then, here's a form stating that you will obey the school rules. Sign it and we'll be done here." The elderly man in front of us stated as he passed us the papers. He pushed up his glasses and frowned as Butch, now Kostya, rolled his eyes and snatched the paper from the principal, signing it without reading it. Boomer, now Markov, read over it and signed, while I did the same. And now I remember how we got into this mess.

**Oppan Flashback Style **

**I handed Boomer and Butch their papers. **

"**If we want to be different, we have to change our names. We're transfer students from Moscow, Russia. If anyone asks why, we don't want to talk about it. If they ask why we don't have an accent, tell them to fuck off. Got it?" I put my palm to my temple. I was worried, worried that they would screw up. Worried that they would get in trouble. Worried that they would end up in jail.**

"**Markov– got it, Markov Abramovich..." Boomer was trying to figure out how to say his name. At least he was taking this seriously. **

"**Kostya? Ha, like 'What's it gonna Kostya?'" That was so corny, Butch.**

"**Now that we've had our daily dose of CORN, let's be serious about this. I've gotten us into a school, and we can't fuck up. Got it?"**

"**Whatever." One of them did not care, and the other was not paying attention. After I got through to them that we could not tell anyone, we all went to bed, ready for school the next morning. Boomer didn't want to go, but eventually obliged. He then had to help me drag Butch – I mean, Kostya, to Tokyo Academy. **

**Oppan Finished Style**

So here we are, _trying_ to be normal people. But we're far from it. But we wish to turn away from our lives of crime. It was stupid to begin with. We were tired of fighting, tired of looking ridiculous, and more importantly, tired of being viewed as freaks. We walked out of the office and headed to our classes. We had no classes together because we were siblings. (AN: Where I live kids that are related to each other or the teachers are put into a different group. We have at least 2 separate groups of each grade because of that, just thought I'd throw that out there to explain that a bit.) We all met up at lunch, and we had to sit on one side of the cafeteria while the girls sat on the other. I guess the school staff thinks we'll fuck under the tables if it was any other way or something. (AN: also like my school, if any of this sounds ridiculous, I'm just going off my daily school routine.)

"Hey, see that redhead over there?" Boomer asked me.

"Yeah, and stop pointing! What about her?" The last thing we needed was for a bunch of girls to be mad at us. If there's one thing I know, it is that girls are no good. They get their bitch-squad on you if you _look_ at them wrong, they're loud, they spread rumours, and they're crazy!

"I have a few classes with her. I swear she's related to Blossom. She even has the same belt." He was right.

"Same with the tomboy over there, she looks like Buttercup." I told them. Butch identified the look-alikes.

"The blonde is Gotokuji Miyako, the redhead is Akatsutsumi Momoko, and the tomboy is Matsubara Kaoru. They can't be the PPGZ, they always have something wrong with them in class. Like feet thinking they're hands, and headaches in their stomachs. Crazy shit like that." He continued. "I talked to the blonde, ad she was too naïve to have been Bubbles. I'm suspecting the same goes for the others, and those other two look nothing like Nexa and Ashley"

"That's the smartest thing you've ever came up with..." I responded.

"I don't care if we're at school. You're still my brother, and I'll still kick your ass." He snapped with a glare. With that we were silent.

**Momoko's POV**

We were all sitting at lunch when I finally realized it: those buys looked familiar because they were the RRBZ. I turned to Miyako frantically.

"Miyako-chan, see those three?" I motioned my hand to them, avoiding attention as much as I possibly could.

"Hai. Nande?" (AN: "Yes. Why?" I said I'd be using Japanese. I'll have a mini-dictionary on the bottom of my profile for future reference.)

"Do you notice anything, strange?"

"They're the Rowdyruff Boys." Miyako and Kaoru simultaneously answered.

"Why didn't you tell me." I was angry now. Why was I the last one to realize it?

"Honestly Momoko? Isn't, it, _obvious?!"_ Nexa asked me.

"Lay off Nex, it's not everyday a villain goes to school without causing trouble." Ashley said in my defense. I smiled at her. Exactly my point.

"You think they'll cause any trouble?" Our friend Liliana asked as she sat down at the table with us. Everyone knew the RRBZ, so we were able to talk about them without blowing our covers.

"Not to be a bitch, but who cares? If they do, the Powerpuffs will swoop in and put them back in their places." Nexa said with confidence evident in her voice.

"Touche." She said with a smile. "It's strange how they always arrive at the right time. Not too early, not too late. Don't they have better things to do other than stay on bad-guy-watch?"

"Probably, but it's their job." Miyako replied.

"I suppose you're right. No one else can do it." She reasoned. I then thought, 'It's strange how we can have conversations with outsiders without blowing our covers.' I don't know what caused me to realize this, but I soon forgot about it when we all became absorbed in a conversation involving dirty jokes in Cartoon Network's 'Powerpuff Girls' and a few other cartoons*.

_Later_

**Markov's POV (Boomer/Masahiro)**

School was over and we were walking home when I saw the Powerpuffs flying overhead. It didn't take me long to realize that they were flying towards us.

"Alright guys. What's the big idea?" Nexa asked us. We grabbed them and pulled them into a dark ally (AN: sounds like rape...)

"Hush! How come you always have to ruin everything we do?!" Mikhail exclaimed.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Kostya asked them.

"We need not explain ourselves to you." Bubbles said to us.

"Listen, we don't want any trouble. Just leave us alone, please?" I asked them. Everyone froze, even my brothers.

"O-...okay..." Blossom said. With that they departed.

"Dude?! What kind of sorcery is this?!" Kostya asked.

"It's called 'being nice'. Try it sometime." I replied while walking away. "Don't flare your nostrils at me asshole" I said to Kostya.

**Nexa's POV**

"What the hell just happened?" Ashley asked as she devoured some candy with Momoko. After our encounter with the RRBZ, we'd decided to keep an eye on them.

"You two are going to be fat..." Miyako whispered. We sat in silence. That silence was finally broken by the doors opening. Ken and Peachi walked into the room, Ken wearing a blank expression.

"Spit it out!" Momoko said as soon as he entered.

"Those were the RRBZ alright. They seem to have undergone major psychological changes and developed a sense of apathy, wishing to change it." (AN: That's the best I could do, if it makes sense.)

"I have no idea what you just said..."

"They've had a change of heart and realized what they've been doing wrong."

"You couldn't have just said that?" Momoko asked with a fake smile.

"We still have to keep an eye on them though, don't you agree Kaoru." I pointed out. It would be hard convincing her about this.

"Huh? Oh, yeah..."

"You seem pretty spacy today. Care to explain?" Miyako questioned.

"Iie, watashi will be fine." She said, forcing a smile.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

The man floated in non-existence, angered by the events that had preceded his death.

"The Gem is gone, it destroyed me. So why can't I contact the Jewel?"

**Also Meanwhile**

**Falcon's POV**

We walked down the halls to our bedrooms. It had been a long day, so we'd decided to turn in early. I bid my sister goodnight and entered my room. I walked in, but something didn't feel right at all. I changed into a nightgown and slipped under the covers. As soon as my eyes shut, I heard it.

"The jewel was born of–" I shot up in bed. Maybe sleep could wait. I stayed up until the crack of dawn. I decided that it was a bad idea and tried to fall asleep again, but as soon as I shut my eyes, the alarm went off. If I didn't go to training, Robin would be pissed. I decided I'd sleep and let him deal with the stick in his ass. I had just closed my eyes when I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in..." I said. Really? Now? I finally get a chance to sleep and Robin's already sent someone to fetch me?

"Good morning." I sat up and leaned back on the headboard.

"Robin said you need to hurry up and– you look terrible." Raven's monotonous voice trailed off.

"Ahem! Let's try that again... GOOD MORNING!" I said with enthusiasm dripping from my voice.

"Sorry, 'morning. You look like you haven't slept in ages."

"Couldn't sleep." I wondered whether I should tell her or not. I didn't want to throw the team into disorder, that's what would happen if I told. They'd flip out. No, I'll just wait. If it happens again, I'll say something.

"I know, what bothered you so much?" Typical Raven. Always knew what was going on before you could tell her.

"It's nothing. Come on, let's get going. I don't want to hear Robin bitch us out." I said with a small smile. She let it go, but she wasn't satisfied.

* * *

**Radmila Raznatovic: READ THIS! I've been MIA for a while now, I figured I'd give you all an explanation: I've started up EVERYTHING! Everything I've deleted is now being rewritten. Everything. I would've started sooner, but I've had a lot of stuff going on. I've been in a lot of pain, and here's the worst part: MY TEACHER FUCKED UP MY GRADES! No joke! The principal told me my grade was wrong because he didn't know how to put the grades into the computer right! Yeah! And he skipped the first half of the book. Out of 15 chapters in the science book, we've finished two in the whole year. Then we skipped from 2 to 8. WHAT THE HELL?! I'm going to fail the state tests unless I do those chapters on my own. So I'll be posting less often than I did when I had a routine. I'm so sorry. And sorry if there are any typos, my keys keep sticking and some have something underneath them. I hear some crack when I type, and no, they're not broken, there's crumbs underneath them because I'm a fatass. Anyway, I love you all. MAILBAG TIME!**

* * *

**SnowyWinterGirlForever ****12/18/12 chapter 4**

**I feel like murdering myself-_-  
I don't go on the Demashitaa!Powerpuff Girls Z! part(or whatever they call it) of the site for,like,a month(or two) and I miss out on such a fudging(scuse me-I don't say the f-word unless alone/in my head) awesome fanfic?Kay, imma go jump outta the window now,bye!**

_**Rad Raz: NO! DON'T MURDER YOURSELF! YOU WON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENS NEXT! And I hope you mean a one-story window. And thank you for calling my fanfic awesome. You're awesome.**_

**Rad Raz: That's it...REVIEW PEOPLES! THANKS FOR GIVING THIS FIC 600+ HITS! NO MEAN REVIEWS OR I KICK! YOUR! ASS!**


	7. Chapter 2: I Already Hate This Fucker

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DEMASHITAA! POWERPUFF GIRLS Z! IN ANY WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM! DON'T SUE ME! I don't own anything! You can't take my laptop, my dad bought that. Nor my tablet, my mom bought that. Nor my room, my parents bought that too. So suing me would be pointless. Carry on. Also, I made a mistake and called Vanessa Falcon in the last chapter for the POV. That should be Vanessa, I need to change that when I get the chance. She isn't Falcon yet. **

**Word count: Openoffice says 3,209, but FFN probably says 3078... (I usually stop at 1,500 or so...)**

**READ THIS: Poll on my profile, vote on how often you want me to post. Don't bitch if you don't vote. **

* * *

**Chapter 2: I Already Hate This Fucker**

**Momoko's POV**

Miyako-chan, Kaoru-chan, Nexa-san, Ashley-san, and I were all on the Tozai line of the subway on the way to school. We were on early as to avoid the crowding that we'd experience otherwise, when people are literally being pushed onto the train by the workers. We were sitting down, talking about the Rowdyruffs' sudden reappearance.

"Come on! This doesn't seem to be the least bit suspicious to you?" Ashley asked them.

"Why should it be suspicious? Maybe they want to change?" Nexa reasoned.

"Yeah, and Deathstroke from those Teen Titans comics is a kind old man who only wants to help end world hunger." I droned on.

"Come one Momoko, put the past behind you! Geez, you sure can hold a grudge..." Nexa said, mumbling the last part.

"Come on! And Miyako! Whose side are you on?!" Ashley asked her. She ignored us.

"Miyako? Miyako-chan?" Kaoru tried to get her attention, snapping her fingers in her face. Miyako grabbed her arm in surprise.

"Look." The Rowdyruffs were staring dead at us. When we noticed them, Butch sauntered over to Kaoru.

"Having a good time talking smack about us, girls?" He asked, confusion evident in his eyes, amusement evident on his face.

"We sure– " She started.

"We aren't talking about you, silly!" Miyako piped in.

"Oh, really?" Markov came over, putting his hand on his brother's shoulder, brushing blond hair out of his eyes.

"Of course not, they're talking about those damned Rowdyruff boys." He said.

"Yeah, they are pretty stupid aren't they, thinking they can destroy the Powerpuff Girls Z?" Mikhail said, lying through his teeth.

"I know right? They think they're SO much better than girls just because they're missing a few parts." I added.

"Who do you think you are anyway? Butch? Of course you aren't! Butch hasn't taken a bath since year '02." Nexa said jokingly. Kaoru remained silent.

"Of course not! Butch never changes out of that RRBZ uniform." Kostya played along with everyone.

"Sorry to bother you, girls. Have a nice day." Markov said to us.

"No prob." Kaoru replied. We parted and sat on one end while they went to the opposite ends.

**Normal POV**

As they sat down, the reds turned to the greens, receiving and giving the same reactions.

"You almost blew our cover! Is it so much to ask to be more discreet?" They asked as the greens hung down their heads in shame.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~Meanwhile... ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

She sat quietly, meditating on what happened earlier. Raven walked over to her, her face blank, as usual.

"Hey, what happened?" Raven asked her.

"Don't worry about it." She replied, attempting to concentrate.

"Fine, I'll just go to where Nevermore meets with–" The girl dropped to the ground upon having her

concentration broke and looked at Raven in disgust.

"Seriously? You'd invade my privacy just because I won't tell you something."

"If it comes to that, yes." Vanessa sighed in defeat.

"I'll tell you later."

"How much later?"

"Fine, I'll tell everyone at dinner tonight." Beastboy popped in.

"Hey everyone, Nessa's gonna tell us a secret at din-din!"

'Now I haven't got a choice but to...' Vanessa thought to herself.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~Meanwhile... ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

He knelt before the Satanic figure, kneeling in worship.

"I trust that this time if I do your bidding, you shan't double-cross me." The voice emitted from the mask.

"It depends on you actions. If you serve me well, so be it, but if not..." Fire spewed out from the pit, surrounding the old man. The man behind the mask seemed unfazed.

"I know, you showed me that last time you betrayed me. I am well aware of your powers and intentions." The man said.

"Do not fail me, Deathstroke." The fiery figure said, trailing off and fading from sight. As soon as it was gone, the man, who we'll now call Deathstroke, turned.

"Wintergreen?"

"Yes master?"

"Prepare me a Jägerbomb. We must now drink to the occasion." (AN: I WANT ONE WITHOUT JÄGER! (Red Bull) )

"Yes master." Wintergreen replied, though now an answer rather than a question.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~That night... ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Her hands were trembling and clammy. Titans East had dropped by: NOT part of the plan.

"What's wrong, babycakes?" Aqualad asked her, only to get elbowed in the side by Raven. She hadn't eaten a bite, let alone done anything with her eating utensils aside from picking them up. She then semi-slammed her fork down.

"It's coming." She whispered, a grave expression on her face.

"What's coming, friend Vanessa?" Starfire asked, the only one aside from Beastboy who heard her.

"Him." She said a little bit louder than last time.

"Is it the Trigon? If so, then do not fret, for we will do the kicking of the butt once again!" Starfire said cheerily.

"Not just him. This time he has a friend."

"Who? It's Slade, isn't it?" Robin asked

"How can you be so sure? I thought we killed tall, red, and ugly already!" Cyborg asked.

"No, Cyborg. That's why there's two of us. Two portals. Two chances. Two deaths." Raven said, remaining calm on the outside but panicing on the inside.

"So, she's gonna die?" Beastboy asked, confused out of his mind.

"No, Raven didn't die! Why should Vanessa?" (this is where I had to start rewriting, it said it recovered my unsaved text, but that was a bad lie...)

"He won't make the same mistake twice!" Vanessa all but yelled.

"It wasn't a mistake! He had to have done it for a reason!" Speedy argued.

"You don't understand! This time he has someone, someone else. Someone evil..." She whispered.

"How can you possibly know all this?" Raven asked.

"A vision, a precognition." She muttered.

"Was he with Slade? Or someone else?" Robin asked.

"Everything isn't about Slade!" everyone said.

"Haremos una patear su culo." Mas y Menos said simultaneously.

"What?" Vanessa asked.

"He said 'We'll kick his ass.'" Bee answered for her.

"She's right. We have no idea what we're up against. What was the creature's name?" Robin questioned.

"Kare." She answered. Starfire spoke up.

"That means him in the Japanese. Tell me, are you sure that is what he is called?" She asked.

"I'm sure. He said that his name was so terrible, no one used it, and even he forgot his name." She mumbled.

"Raven, do you think you may have something about him in your– " Robin started.

"Perhaps. I'll see after dinner. It'll take time, but if I have it, I'll know."

"Good. Vanessa, later you can describe him and we can Bing his appearance and hope we find similar details." (AN: I just wanted someone to say, "Let's Bing it." Google FTW)

"Alright..." Vanessa sat, feeling hopeless. The teens sat and ate dinner, babbling about the most random things, unconcerned about the conversation they'd just closed. Later they got up and did just what they'd planned.

"Nothing." Robin declared after searching for an hour.

"Don't you have access to secret files and such? Things we shouldn't be looking at? Like FBI files or similar things?" Bee asked.

"I can try. I doubt anything will turn up though..." Robin said in defeat. He decided to give it a shot and searched. Nothing turned up.

"Didn't Star say something about it's in Japanese or something?" Speedy chimed in.

"STARFIRE!" Beastboy called. She floated in.

"You said his name is Japanese, right?" Bee asked.

"I did. I assume you wish for me to search the terms in the Japanese rather than the English, is this correct?"

"Yeah. We didn't find anything in 'the English'." Speedy joked. Starfire went to the computer and found a text converter. She typed away at the keyboard until she seemed satisfied. She took up the mouse and clicked the search button and was horrified to see that all o her hard work turned up one file: 起源と動機のかれ: 開けないで (Romanji: Kigen to dōki no Kare: HIRAKENAI DE, Translation: The Origins and Motivation of Him: DO NOT OPEN) (AN: If the kanji characters don't show up, I APOLOGIZE! I took a chance here. If they can display full stories in Japanese they can display my text in Japanese. Sorry if you only see squares [but it might be your computer doesn't have the characters, not the site])

"Translating... Translating... Translation complete." A Siri-like voice announced. Robin read over the file carefully, picking out important parts. _"Red Skin," "Claws," "Ooedo Chaki Chaki Girls," "Revenge," "prophecy" "dormant" "Name unknown,"_ These all told him he had what he'd been looking for. He looked at the file. He promptly printed it out, all 444 pages.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~Meanwhile... ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Raven, growing frustrated, threw a book to her bed, causing a 'creepy statue' to explode in the process.

"It looked demented anyway..." She said to Vanessa, who shot her a questioning look.

"What's this?" She asked the girl, pulling out a book with Kanji written on it. On its cover was a claw, like a crab's claw. The title was in some kind of Japanese: Hirigana.

"Where'd you get this?" She asked her, blue eyes shimmering in curiosity.

"When we went to Tokyo to track Saico-Tek and Brushogun, why?" The dark bird replied, not once looking up from her book.

"This looks like..." She trailed off quickly, opening the book. Raven looked up from her book at once.

"What is it?" Her curiosity got the better of her, she walked next to Vanessa, gently pulling the book to an angle where she could read it along with Vanessa. Only they weren't reading it, they were looking at the pictures, one in particular, as they couldn't understand the text.

"He looks like our father... but scrawnier... and he has claws... And he dresses like a clown..." Raven decided.

"And you can't see his hair..." She looked closer.

"It's written in Japanese..." Raven stated the obvious.

"Didn't Star learn Japanese when she made out with that kid in front of you all?" Vanessa asked, remembering stories they had told of their trip.

"I think so..." Raven took hold of the book and went to Starfire, who took the book into her hands and translated the pages Raven had requested. The finished product read:

"_Birthplace and date unknown, Him was conceived in wrath and born in hatred. Upon his creation, he was destroyed by the Ooedo Chaki Chaki Girls,who threw him deep into an ocean. The girls, Momo, Okou, and Omiya sealed him in a coffin and threw it into an ocean, to never be found. A man named Professor Utonium, created a chemical called Chemical Z, made from Chemical X and another mixture, most likely. When his son, Kitazawa Ken, shot the rays at Mount Fuji, the rays scattered around, sending six white rays and several black rays. The white rays hit six girls, who are yet to be identified, creating Nexa, Ashley, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, and Taiyo, the three whose names start with 'b' being the first three. When the girls destroyed Him, using against him his weakness, (unreadable) he was thought to be dead, but in reality, he is to remain dormant until–_

_Note: The Pages 13-44 are unclear, unfathomable, and unidentifiable, though from my understanding it explains a prophecy. I apologize. –Starfire"_

Raven eyed the page and saw that the text was in fact unreadable. The text appeared to have been burnt and singed, as if someone didn't want this information disclosed. Suddenly, Robin knocked on the door, ready to reveal what he'd found by reading the pages- all 444 pages.

"Hey, Kare was a– " He started.

"We're one step ahead of you Bird Walk. He was a demon, vulnerable to something, and he returned and was defeated."

"Twice. I was hoping you girls would've found something. What's he vulnerable to?" He asked, scratching the back of his head, feeling like a fool.

"We'd hoped you'd know. It's not readable. It's been burnt."

"Same with the pages I'd printed out. The text was smudged, there were boxes of black over information we needed. I looked at the file on the computer and it'd been wiped out. Cy said that the only other computer that accessed ours was the Titans East, eight hours ago."

"Strange. Say, did you find your source?" Raven asked, feeling hopeful.

"Nope."

"Well, are we just gonna stand here? There's a creepy demon out there, waiting, just waiting to kill us, and we're still standing here." Falcon said, throwing her arms up.

"We'll know when the time comes." Robin said.

"But what if that's too late?" Cyborg asked.

"It won't be. He'll need time to regain enough power." Vanessa answered.

"How long will that be?" Bee asked, returning from the common room.

"Five years, tops, but it will probably only take one to three years. Maybe less..." Raven answered.

"So we've got time to prepare." Bee declared.

"But how?" Vanessa asked.

"We'll find a way. We've done it before, we can do it again." Robin said, holding a fist in his hand.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~Meanwhile... ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

**Momoko's POV**

I sat down for class when I noticed them again. One, Brick– I mean, Mikhail– was sitting in front of me, popping his gum. I asked him to stop. He looked back. _Pop! _I just want to choke him at this point.

"_Please, _stop." I asked again.

"Make me, Cherry Blossom." I stiffened at the nickname, internally debating if it was a nickname for my hair or if he was hinting that I was Blossom. I didn't get a chance to decide when he waved his hand in my face.

"Hello? Anybody home? Geez..." He turned around in his desk, leaning his elbows on mine. He pushed my books off my desk with his elbows and the teacher shot me a look. I kicked his desk and picked my stuff up, feeling about 10 pairs of eyes on me, the other 20 or so looking at the teacher. I already hate this fucker...

* * *

**Radmila Raznatovic: Longest. Chapter. EVER! I used 444 pages because in Japanese and Chinese alike, 4 is unlucky because it sounds like "Death". So 444 sounds like deathdeathdeath, and Raven's book has deathdeath pages. Just thought you should know why I chose that particular number. Also, I don't want this story to crash, so could you all give me any suggestions you might want to see? But not how you want it to end. I have an idea for the ending, but any suggestions for an _alternate_ ending would be accepted into consideration when the time comes. But yeah. I love this story a lot, and I don't want to get stuck in the middle, so if you want to see anything. PM ME! Don't leave it in a review, because if I do end up using it, I don't want it spoiled for everyone that looks at reviews.**

* * *

**MAILBAG! Let's see what the fuck we gots here! Who reviewed on the last chapter?!**

Lawtercats 3/8/13 . chapter 6

OMG I don't beam you I couldn't be able to make up a New story but you're great at writing wow I think that you are amazing OMG bye

_Radmila's Response: … pipe down, don't give yourself a heart attack...No more sugar for you!_

Guest- I don't remember when you posted it, but I don't like you. Posted on earlier chapter.

Omg what does this ****ing have to do with Teen Titans or PPGZ?

_My response: Why don't you finish reading and look at the other chapters instead of looking like an idiot. Really? I don't know, because they're Ocs? I put a warning, and if you don't like, don't read! Do you speak English Motherfucker?_

Other guest, I'm not mad at you. You said you felt bad for me. I'm guessing you mean about Newtown? To clarify, that didn't directly affect my family. I don't know any of those families, but I still feel bad. Just saying... and if you were also the person who left that other review (they were left on the same day) you're a bum. I'm done complaining. I need a beta, PM me if you're interested. If you know how to spell grammar then you're a good option...

**Radmila Raznatovic: … That's ALL!? Don't get me wrong, Lawtercats, but ONLY ONE REVIEW!? Sure ONE review, but when I first started this story I got like, 6 reviews per chapter! WTH? I don't know... I'll just cry about it... Whatever. I have a poll on my profile concerning my stories and how often I post. You should vote. If you don't vote, don't get mad if I post more or less than you like. Favorite, follow, and review! AND NO MEAN REVIEWS OR I KICK YOUR ASS! (*cough* guest *cough*) If I don't get reviews, I'm done with this story. Seriously, I don't think many or you are interested. Why waste my time?**


End file.
